The Prick on the Hill
by hlexpbA00K
Summary: I realized that both shows take place in the Michigan area. Time-travel is obviously included. While accidentally visiting the 1910s, Rick and Morty run into Candy. What happens when unbroken optimism and total nihilism meet?
1. The Next Adventure

"Hey Rick, uh, why is that we never do time travelling? Is it even possible? Or your box with time travel stuff is just a Titanic-themed death-trap miniverse for my Dad?"

"Of course it's possible, Morty! And Jerry would be the first person on a life boat, so he would definitely survive anything Titanic related! I would not waste my time with that."

"But then, why don't we, why don't we travel back in time or visit the future? I mean, it must be as cool as visiting other dimensions. Would it certainly fuck up our present? Or we cannot time travel because of the testicle monsters?"

"You know that our present can be really fucked up even without time travel! And I don't give a fuck about those purple genitals, you have seen, they are no threat to us. I don't time travel simply because it's against my principles."

"What principles do you have, Rick?"

"I believe that our deeds define who we are. And they would not matter if we can return to the past to change them or see their consequences in the future before doing them."

"Ok, I don't want to change my past or anyone else's! What about just, you know, observing different eras and finding out mysteries, like the extinction of the Neanderthals or the existence of the Hanging Gardens. If it's possible and not dangerous for our present, I want to see history!"

"Come on Morty, just drop it!"

"No, the next adventure is mine to choose! I don't see no reason why not to do a tour in the past.

"Stop bitching!"

"YOU ARE THE ONE BITCHING, RICK! YOU ALWAYS DO WHAT YOU WANT, WHAT ABOUT MY WISHES?!"

"Ok Morty, I see your point. I did not want to spoil your dreams, so let's go."

"Wait… Are you sure, Rick?"

"Yeah, history revisited, bitch! Am I sounding academic?"

The portal gun just needed an additional crystal to do the trick. They disappeared in a portal heading for the Mesozoic Era.


	2. A Day in Chicago

Candy has just finished a very rough day at the Happy Clinic. Although she usually loved working with Dr. Martin, his problem with the bottle was something she could not handle. Every now and then, he started his day drunk and instead of getting sober, he just had a few more glasses of whisky. When she tried to stop him, he just smilingly said: "Candy, one day you will understand that sometimes carrying on is only possible by drinking. Not everyone is as strong as you!" Frankly, Dr. Martin was the friendliest person in the world while being drunk, but his performance as a doctor was miserable. Fortunately, he also realized this after a few patients and left the real work for Candy.

As the patients usually had simple illnesses for which she confidently knew the suitable treatment, Candy could handle the situation. But a few of the patients were terrible. Apart from the poor of the neighborhood, Dr. Martin provided service for the aging petty criminals and prostitutes as well, because he did not have the heart to send them away. Well, some of them were a sort of his drinking buddies… Their decaying conditions were hardly treatable, however, they regularly turned up for the dosage of their medicine. (The Clinic was recently provided with various drugs by an unnamed donor) Usually Dr. Martin dealt with them, but not today. Candy could handle most of these old men, but the women despised her. The last patient was a disfigured woman with syphilis. After getting her neosalvarsan, she spat at Candy.

Although Candy knew that it was not contagious, the humiliation still made her blood boil. She was on her way to "kick the shit" out of her, when she realized at the door how wrong she was about to do. Maybe this woman has only a few months left!

Walking home from the small cabin that Dr. Martin called his "Clinic" Candy again contemplated whether she should stay there. No, she can't go back to Saint Joanna but maybe another hospital would accept her. There are only those rumors against her. She will manage alone! Everyone says that I am so strong, I cannot do otherwise - she sighed. But Candy felt inside, that she is extremely distressed. She lost Terry for good. Dear Stear is in mortal danger at the Western front. Still, I must believe that things will get better! If I cannot remain optimistic, what will happen to Patty or Annie? My problems are not that grave and Albert is still here for me! "I will do my job and HELP ANYONE WHO NEEDS IT!" – shouted Candy out the last words encouraging herself.

At this moment, she just realized that someone actually needed help. A dazed boy in a strange yellow shirt sat on the pavement. As Candy came closer she realized he had burn wounds.  
"Young man? Are you alright? Young man, are you listening to me?"  
"Aah…YMCA… Rick… You know I hate this song!..."

Candy quickly understood that the boy needed medical attention. Fortunately his wounds did not seem severe and he could also walk. To stay true to her words, nevertheless, Candy decided to examine him at her flat which was only two minutes away. Albert was already home. As he had been in a similar situation, he gladly offered his help. After cleaning his wounds, the boy was put to Albert's bed. Albert also volunteered to watch over him during the night. "At least I could help this poor guy!" - thought Candy before falling asleep. I hope, his mind will be cleared by tomorrow!


	3. Finding Rick

Morty woke up in a strange bed in an unknown room. He did not remember everything. The Jurassic Age was great, the Neanderthals were lame… They found out that Gilgamesh took part in a Planet Music competition and won. Then he wanted to see the American Revolutionary War, but something happened… Did the portal gun blow up? He remembered Rick saying something like: "What the fuck!... Shit." After that, nothing…

A young blond man was standing in front of his bed when a younger blond girl with freckles rushed into the room. Judging from their outfit and the room's setup he must be in the first half of the 20th century. "That's good news, at least I won't be executed immediately for using magic!"

"Where am I?"  
"In our flat. I found you confused and wounded on the street, so we took care of you. I am Candy. And he is Albert."  
"Thank you very much. My name is Morty. And I don't want to cause you any more trouble, so I should leave. Thank you again, huh!"  
"You cannot just leave! Not before Dr. Martin examines you. I have tended your wounds, but I am only a nurse. What happened to you?"

"I don't know. I was travelling with my Grandad, I mean my grandfather. But then I lost my consciousness. Something happened to him!" Morty was sure not to reveal his whole story. "Jeez, I don't even know which city is this!"  
"It's Chicago" Said Albert.  
"Where are you from?" Candy asked.  
"Muskegon" Morty lied. But he knew that city's history the most, as he did a school project on his parents' hometown.  
"I am also from Michigan" Candy said smilingly. "100 miles from there. Have you ever heard of Pony Hill?"  
"No, not really, haha!"  
"Well, we have to find your grandfather. Do you have any idea where he could be?"  
"If he is still alive, he is either in prison or on the streets drunk."  
"Don't worry Morty! I know the best person to find him!"

"..."

A half an hour later Candy and Morty left for the Happy Clinic. As Albert had some other businessto do , he wished good luck to Morty and they parted ways. Morty felt strange in the company of Candy. She was unbelievably nice and beautiful. But at the same time, he also understood that flirting with her would be incredibly awkward and pointless. To initiate a conversation, he asked about Albert.

"So, Candy, is Albert your brother?"

"You know, I've never known my parents. I grew up in an orphanage. But Albert was there for me for many years and I think of him as a brother and he thinks of me as a sister."

"Wow, that's a, that's… that's really great! I mean you look totally like that… Ahm… So why did you…"Before Morty could finish his question, a posh automobile stopped just next to them. The driver, a brown-haired guy horned and shouted to Candy:

"Jump in baby, I am taking you to work! Leave walking for the losers!"

"Neil, you idiot! I lost my previous job because of you! Anyway, don't worry about me, the new one is actually closer to my flat. But of course I will not thank you for that!"

"Just walk then! I have better things to do anyway! I am going to New York with the night train! Maybe I will check on your Broadway friend as well! Oh, I forgot that Terry no longer appears on stage! Bye Candy!" Neil shouted the last worlds from the distance. When Morty looked at Candy, she was on the brink of crying.

"Candy, who was this guy? Why are you so upset?"

"Well, it should take long to explain, but I will cut it short. I was taken from the orphanage by the Leagan family, but they treated me worse than a servant. That jackass was Neil Leagan, who is ever since working on with his sister Eliza to make my life more miserable."

"He did seem an asshole! (Sorry, I had bad influence!) But he is also clearly in love with you!"

"Maybe, but I don't care! I don't really tell about my love life to new acquaintances, but I want you to understand! I lost my love, because he was forced to marry another! Perhaps you have heard about Terry Grandchester. He was on Broadway, but our separation is taking its toll on him as well! The papers say he quitted! I don't want him to lose his acting carrier, too! And Neil is just laughing at us!

"I am very sorry! But how could he be forced to marry another girl?"

"That girl Susanna saved his life but she also became disabled in the process. Terry had to choose her!"

"Oh, I never thought such things can actually happen… That's very… amh… sad!"

"THEY HAPPEN, MORTY"

"I am sorry, Candy! But actually, my love life is also terrible. (No, that was not a joke!) My love, Jessica just treats me as a friend. And I cannot change that!"

"Well, yes Morty. But you cannot force somebody to love you. Sometimes friendship is all you can get. Still, you should hope for a better day, Morty! There is no other way!"

"Well, my grandfather would say, that you can also not give a fuck!"

"Excuse me? Doesn't matter… To be honest, I am looking forward to meeting him!"

When Candy and Morty entered the Happy Clinic, they found Dr. Martin in a quite delighted state. "Candy, you are not going to believe whom I met last night!"

"Hopefully a drunk scientist?"

"How did you know?"

"I've just found his grandson. He is injured!"

"Well, yes, he mentioned some kid belonging to him. I thought he just imagined it! He has a few revolutionary scientific ideas, but mostly he talks gibberish. Come here, boy!"

"Good morning Sir!" (Morty still tried to be polite) "I.. I don't think that is necessary. Just please show me, where my grandfather is!"

"You look all right to me! Candy surely took care of you like she always does. Your grandfather is sleeping, but I think it's time to wake him."

"Thank you! Just please give us some privacy!"


	4. The Smartest Man in the World

"Rick, wake up! Jeez, I hope you are not in that psycho drunk period again!"

"Morty? Finally! I am hope you (brp) are fucking enjoying this time travelling stuff!"

"Wait, what? You said, it is gonna be ok! You're NOT PUTTING THE SHIT ON ME AGAIN, period. Where the hell have you been anyway?"

"Oh, as you noticed Morty, the portal gun blew up. So we are screwed. And apart from that, the side effects were hallucinations and light injuries which lasted for several hours. And yeah, I also had some drinks…"

"And why… why didn't you look for me?"

"Morty! It's Chi-(Brp)-cago in 1916. I would have started searching for you in the morning! You were surely taken to hospital or school or something. You know the "very formal, very Christian, slightly modern society" takes care of you!"

"I am not that sure, Rick! Luckily, Candy found me and took me to this poor man's clinic where you also crashed. But…"

"Oh, cut it Morty! You are saved again by some girl who also has you friendzoned already."

"Say what you want Rick, you would never understand her anyway! Can you fix the portal gun or not?"

After a knock, Dr. Martin and Candy entered the room.

"Everything is alright? Dr. Martin asked. "We heard you two arguing."

"Yes, we are quite okay. Thank you, for taking me for the night and also for the whisky! And I assume you are Candy! My name is Rick Sanchez. Thank you for taking care of my grandson, I will never forget your generosity."

"I just did that everyone else would have done. But thank you! Morty is a nice boy. Although I have to say that the two of you are swearing a lot."

"Oh come, come on Candy… Shaking of the formalities is liberating. Sometimes you have to say what you really think! But I assume for a girl who was raised by closeted Lesbians this is a hard thing to do."

"No, I grew up in an orphanage run by two nuns…! Wait… How dare you suspect Miss Pony and Sister Mary to be…

"…sodomites?"

"Lovers…" Candy finished the sentence. "They were always like two mothers to me."

"That seems like the description of a Lesbian couple with kids!"

"I am sorry Candy" Morty tried to save the situation. "My grandfather is keen on Greco-Roman culture. He thinks poorly of the morals of the modern society."

"Well, Mr Sancez, you are certainly not right on this. Besides, how do you know about my upbringing?"

"I just guessed it right, Candy! You don't know yet, but (plrp) I am the smartest person in the universe! And I am not just saying that! I can build flying cars, space rockets, any kind of stuff you want!"

"Don't take him seriously Candy!" Advised Dr. Martin. "Rick is certainly intelligent, but also lost sense of the reality. ...And I might have talked a bit about you last night... ...Just how I got the best nurse in the city!..."

"Yeah Candy! Rick… I mean my grandfather is often acting weird… especially while having a hangover…"

"Can you cure diseases?" Candy was not discouraged.

"Well, most of them, yes!"

"All right then. If you really are the smartest person in the world, you are surely able to help my friend Albert! He lost all of his memories in a bomb blast in Italy."

"Oh, that sad… But I think I can help him."

"Rick! Are you sure…"

"Trust me on that, Candy!"

"Then lets meet here at 5 pm. Albert will be home by the time we get there together."

"..."

Rick and Morty took the streets. While Rick enjoyed the view to the centre of modern industry, Morty was more concerned about their way back to the future.

"Actually, Morty, this is a great era for me. People are worshipping scientists like gods. And look how cheap is everything. Also, we know which bonds are going to skyrocket, so we could soon be extremely rich."

"This is not a fucking joke Rick! I wanna go home as soon as possible! And you said that we should not manipulate the past. Can you build a new gun portal with the crystal that can take us home?"

"Don't worry about that! Probably nothing will change. You know, the universe can fix some inconsistencies… And yes Morty, of course I can build it. Though I need to craft all the parts on my own, that takes time. But a lab would help us a lot. Maybe Candy has access to one, she is learning medicine, right?"

"I don't think so, Rick! I think she is just a simple nurse… she dated some Broadway star though… So you aren't helping her out of gratitude!"

"I'm very grateful. And I also see that you really like her… So why couldn't we hang out a little bit. Maybe I can fix her friend or something… "

"Wouldn't that change the future?"

"You see, that's the problem with you Morty! We are having fun in 1916 in Chicago while war rages in Europe. Relax! The future will be unaffected by our little vacation. Now let's make money from useless patents, eat, buy some clothes and find a cool place to sleep."

"..."

Rick and Morty met Candy as planned at 5:00 pm. Morty wondered what Candy really thinks about Rick and how long will she tolerate him. Although he was surely not against spending time with her, Morty had his doubts about Rick's true intentions.

"So Candy, Morty told me that you have some shit going on…. Where I come from, we say that for having troubles" Rick was very crude, as usual.

"Well, thank you, but I am fine."

"Wait…Before you think that Morty likes gossiping about your love life, I can tell you that he would be the last person to do that. But we know that you are not happy and we really want to help you."

"Rick, I don't, I don't think that we…."

"I think helping Albert would be good enough for me right now, Mr Sanchez. But thank you, I see that you are a good person."

"Call me Rick, Candy!"

Albert was already at home. While Rick examined him, Morty had an opportunity to provide some explanation to Candy.

"Candy, my grandfather is really strange. You can like him, but you should never trust him."

"I have my own judgement of your grandfather, Morty. And please, don't worry about me."

"I think I should, and you don't know Rick"

"Morty, you can believe me that I have met much worse people than Rick. He is certainly troubled, too. But he also has a noble heart."

'Well, amh… Maybe you are right." Morty decided not to mention that Rick destroyed complete worlds just to begin with. "So, what are your plans Candy? Do you want to be a doctor someday?"

"Morty, I don't have any grand plans right now. I want my friend Stear to return safe from the war. I also want Albert to regain his former self. And of course, I want to be happy, but it's hard when as Rick said so much shit is going on. The problem is that I should be the optimist here, but I am getting so tired of it Morty! I don't know why I'm telling you this…" Candy was almost crying.

"Oh jeez. Candy, don't worry. You know, sometimes even optimists contemplate su… I mean, you are a great person and everybody loves you. I am sure Rick can help Albert. And your other friend will be ok, too!"

"Thank you Morty, looks like I really needed someone new to say it to make it more convincing." By the time Rick and Albert returned the room a few minutes later, Candy's sadness disappeared.

"Good news Candy! Albert is certainly on the road to full - (blrp) - recovery. He will remember everything within three months, his headaches are obvious signs. I have shown a method to Albert to fasten the recovery, but I think you should not really urge it, it's genuinely a natural process."

"Yes Candy! With Rick's method I recalled an old memory about a conversation with a Canadian hunter in Africa. This means that I will surely remember everything."

"Oh, that's amazing, Rick. I really hoped that you will be so sure about it… That means Albert will get his life back soon!" Candy really seemed relieved. "Now, join us for tea, you must stay for dinner, too!"

"Great…" But Morty couldn't finish.

"I am sorry folks, but we have a business dinner today. I have to sell my scientific ideas and Morty should watch. But what about another time?"

"We are inviting our friends tomorrow for dinner, you have to come, too!"

"Thank you Candy, we will surely come. Come on Morty, we have to hurry." Morty realized that Rick certainly had something to say, so he played along.

After they left, Rick explained the situation.

"Sorry Morty, but I have two reasons to leave. Firstly, you are not gonna believe it! That Albert guy is actually totally fine! He remembers everything!"

"What the fuck! That scum! Rick, we have to tell Candy right now!"

"That's why I am telling it to you just now! Morty, it is not that simple! Actually, that Albert is cool. He is a very rich guy, but he hated his situation. So he created an alias and spends most of his time as an archetypal wanderer character."

"He is clearly manipulating Candy! I don't think he is better than King Jellybean!"

"No, Morty. He always took care of Candy. As a wanderer, he saved her life once and they formed a very strong friendship. He also formally adopted her to protect her from the Leagans and provide her a future. But he never revealed to Candy that William Ardlay, her legal guardian she never met and Albert, the half hobo, half Bruce Springsteen character is the same person!"

"I don't know Rick. It's too … romantic for me. I mean… such things happen only in cheap novels."

"Well, it was unlikely… But not impossible in the 1910s, Morty."

"And what about the amnesia? Anyway, how do you know he is telling the truth?"

"He is telling the truth, trust me. He had amnesia from a bomb explosion in Italy. His luck was that he was sent back to Chicago, where Candy by-y-y (plrp) chance became his nurse. Candy broke many rules and social norms to save his life, Morty. You know, Candy took him into her flat… She lost her job because of him… …But a few days ago, Albert fully regained his memories, though he is not yet able to tell Candy the whole truth. He just asked for some time… Yeah, I almost forgot, he will provide us a laboratory and all the necessary items that already exist."

"So you wanna finish tonight the portal gun and bail on Candy! That's the second reason! How could she trust…"

"No Morty! We will come tomorrow to dinner. The portal gun with this technology will still need days to finish. But I heard that Edison is in town, and he needs to be put in his place! So, lets go Morty!"


	5. The Dinner

Rick and Morty were the last guests to arrive. Candy's three friends were already there, a guy and two girls. Although they certainly much richer than Candy, this fact did not seem to have any effect on her relationship with them which was clearly deep. The fancy guy, named Archibald was in some sort of a relationship with the black-haired girl, Annie. The other girl was called Patricia. Candy told them that Albert had been called to the zoo a few minutes ago because a lion had just started giving birth.

After Candy introduced them, the dinner began. Although Morty expected that the good news about Albert's "forthcoming" recovery would uplift the general mood, the friendly dinner looked more like a memorial. Candy seemed to be the most relaxed amongst her friends still: Patricia was clearly a nervous wreck and the couple of Archie and Annie looked just a slightly better.

Rick soon grew tired of the small talk and touched upon the elephant in the room.

"I know that you all love your Alistair and you are all worried about him. I understand that. But no worrying, praying, or crying will increase his chance of survival. I have seen many battles, and I know that it's just luck… oh, yes, advanced weaponry and shields also play a role…. "

"Rick, you don't help…"

"Morty, no one can help him! But he knew what he signed up for. We have not met, but I can imagine that he wants to protect the ideals in which he believes in and he also wants to prove himself that he is a man… Maybe he achieves both or just one of his aims. And it is also possible that he dies in the progress."

Morty expected uproar from Candy and her guests. But their reaction was completely different: a mixture of sadness and relief was visible on their faces.

"You are clearly wise, Mr Sanchez" Archibald sounded very ceremonially. "My brother is great person risking his life for a noble cause, he is the bravest man I have ever known. If I did not promise earlier to Annie and my parents, I would have joined him."

"Archie, we never have doubted your bravery. You don't have to prove it to us." It seemed to Morty that Annie already said this many times.

"Mr Sanchez, I love Stear and I know that I had no right to make him stay. But I will always pray for his safe return." Even Patricia seemed to feel better.

No one spoke for a half a minute, then Annie broke the silence. A merrier conversation began about their time together in a boarding school in England before the war. Patricia showed Rick Stear's inventions which - to Morty's surprise - were well-praised by his grandfather. However, Candy remained buried in her thoughts and did not talk much during the remaining time of the dinner.

"..."

After the dinner, Rick and Morty headed to the lab to work on the new portal gun.

"Rick, you said that the gun will be ready soon… What if…"

"Let me guess…You want to "save" that idiot Stear you have never met. No, we won't, Morty."

"We could, Rick. And I know, that if Candy knew that, she would ask for our help."

"His death is not certain, Morty! Candy just read too much Freud and sometimes thinks that Stear went to war to kill himself because she loves him only as a friend!"

"What?"

"It's obvious…"

"Ok, whatever, Rick. We have to, have to do something to make her feel better."

"And what are you planning to do? Kill her ex-boyfriends's wife, so that they can be together? Or kidnap Stear from the front to brand him a coward for life?"

"I don't know, maybe we should just tell her that we can help."

"Are you in love with her, Morty?"

"Of course not!" Nevertheless, Morty went as red as a beetroot. "But I just feel that I really want her to be happy!"

"Ok Morty, I see. Let's talk to her tomorrow afternoon. The portal gun will be ready then."

"..."

Terry woke up around noon to a strange noise. He did not only suffer from hangover, but someone began to violently shake him.

"Hey, Morty! When I said let's try the portal gun, I did not mean visiting that actor guy.!"

"Who are you?" Terry still did not wake up completely.

"I came to check on you, Terry! Get your shit together! Get it all together! And when…

"Sorry Mr Grandchester, my grandson suffers from outbursts and insecurity. It's nothing personal. Anyway, you were just dreaming! Morty, shut up, let's go!" They disappeared in the portal.

"I cannot drink this much! Waking up around noon is ok, but these hallucinations..." Terry was sure he would stay sober for at least two days.


	6. Rick on Pony Hill

"At 5 pm Rick and Morty knocked on Candy's door. Are you sure that Albert will not be there, Rick?"

"I checked on him. He won't be home until tomorrow."

Candy was not surprised to see them. "Rick, Morty! I knew that you would drop by."

"Yes Candy. And we have to tell you something, you should sit down."

Morty explained to her in a nutshell that they came from the future, and accidentally stuck in the era, that with the portal gun they are able to travel not only through space but to different dimensions, that now as the portal gun is repaired they will leave soon and that they would happily help her in any way they can before their departure.

Morty expected her to freak out, but Candy remained calm. "I knew that you withheld some truth and I see now, that it was for a reason. Thank you for putting your trust in me, although I don't understand how could you help me."

"Candy, we could let you travel through space. You could convince for example Stear to come home or I don't know, set the Leagan's house on fire without getting caught. You could see Terry again, maybe we could help fix things…"Maybe you could even travel back in time!

"Morty, I see that you really want the best for me, but I cannot accept your help. I believe that our deeds define who we are. And they would not matter if we can return to the past to change them or see their consequences in the future before doing them. You are from a different world, you should not interfere in my or anybody else's life. That would just basically mean that my life would no longer be mine anymore. And as much as I liked to, I would never do any of the things you said. Stear made his choice and so have Terry. I cannot force them, so I would only make them suffer more, if they saw me right now. As for the Leagan's, I rather pity than hate them. But I won't deny that I have similar thoughts in my mind every day."

"Candy, we understand you. Can my grandson and I at least take you to somewhere?"

"You know what? Could you take me to Pony Hill right now? I think right now that is all I need."

"Sure, Candy. Just follow us to the green portal."

"..."

The sunset in Pony Hill was lovely, but Morty has seen many other more beautiful landscapes. Rick was, however, extremely emotional, maybe more than during some of his superdrunk periods.

"This is where I come, when I feel lonely and sad. Many of my best memories are connected to this place. That house is Pony Home! My "Lesbian parents" must be reading the tale before bed for the kids. I played whole summers with Annie under and on this tree. He is my "father". And I also met my Prince on this hill, right here where I stand. I was only six or seven. These memories and some others about a few people make me carry on. Sometimes I wonder if they were even true, but I have to stick unto them to get through the hard times. Thank you Rick and Morty. I know that tomorrow will be a better day! At least right now, I really believe it! I really don't understand much about your powers, but I know that I cannot use them. I simply can't. I have to follow my own path."

"No, Candy! I am the one to be grateful. You not only helped us unconditionally and without hesitation, but you also believed in me! I am not a good person, sometimes I don't care about morality, I have done horrible things, but you still believed in me Candy."

"I have just seen your eternal sadness, Rick! Don't thank me for that. I advise you to follow your conscience and be nice to everyone, especially your loved ones, but I see that you have already been through almost everything. I have no idea what I would have done in your place. My life is much simpler than yours, that is for sure."

"Thank you Candy"Rick had tears in his eyes.

"Morty, you are very young. I see that you are trying to find your way and it's really hard, I know that. You have to believe in something or rather someone to make sense. And you also have to be braver. It's easy to say than to do. So, I am telling you one more thing…" Candy whispered something to Morty's ear.

"Thank you Candy. You are the coolest girl I have ever met!"

"You bet!" Candy smiled. "Now, that all of us are mended, could you take me back home? It's getting cold."


	7. Epilogue

"You see, Morty! Candy did not need our help! She will be fine!" By the time Rick finished his sentence they were already in the garage.

"Yeah, but it was still really great to take her to that place and have some talk. You got very emotional, it was like you have known her for a very long time and…"

"Oh, really Morty? If you did not say, I would never have noticed!

"Wait, did you know her before?... ...Stucking in the 1910s was just a setup! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? Did you killed her parents and that Anthony guy and made Terry marry the other girl just to make her suffer? WHAT KIND OF DISGUSTING GAME WERE YOU PLAYING WITH HER AND ME, TOO?"

"Slow down you idiot! Yes, I knew Candy. And yes, actually the portal gun was functional all along. But I have never caused her any harm. I utterly respect her! Besides, I don't intervene in the past. I learned that from Candy!"

"Then how did you meet? And why did not she remember you?"

"Because we met later, Morty. (And propably I met another version of her.) Candy is, was your grandma's grandma! Why do you think I married Diane? And why do you think I divorced her? She was just like Candy! No, actually Candy is much nicer!... …Of course, I would never see her in a romantic way, that would be gross!"

"But you did not reveal this to me! I really liked her, too!"

"Of course, Morty. Everybody loves her! And fortunately, you and Summer still carry on some of her best qualities, I mean inner qualities, you both have a noble heart. (Beth is more like me and less like her.) But Jerry's genes took their toll on the freckles and the blond hair! I always thought that Candy's greatest mistake was nurturing that cowardly and mediocre Annie, incapable of living! Well, she married that Archie, and their worst characteristics are still manifesting in your father, and occasionally in you two as well!"

"Oh, Annie again, Granpa! I think she eventually grew a backbone. She was a bitch in that lame Catholic school, though! I really admire Candy that she could forgive her, I told her many times not do so."

"Summer! When did Rick take you to the past?"

"I did a project on Edwardian boarding schools three months ago. But Rick used it only as an excuse to introduce me to his idol!"

"Yeah, Morty. You know my secret. So what, I really like a person from the past, who was also my ex-wife's grandmother. No big deal."

"Actually, Rick. I think that's a good thing. Your admiration for Candy show that you have, have some morality." Morty was being honest. "By the way, are you sure that our revelation to Candy will have no effect on the future?"

"Don't worry about that. Travelling through a portal for those who do not eat much plastic food causes short term memory loss. She will only remember our visit to Pony Home as a dream…"

"So what happened to Candy? Whom did she marry? And what happened to the others?"

"Well, Stear died in the war a few days after we left… But I had a very good reason to hide this from you, Morty! There is no dimension where Stear survived and you also exist. Actually, in most of these dimensions, Stear still controls the Earth and I am only his weirdo sidekick."

"But I am not gonna tell you more. If you knew Diane's mother's family name, you would not ask whom had Candy married.

"Well, could you tell me, Rick?"

"You can look it up yourself! Anyway, you have already met her "he". But you should start from the beginning. I have just found a dimension where the Japanese made a shojo manga and anime about her teenage life! It's from the seventies and it's brilliant, kids."

"Is shojo only for girls?"

"You are very narrow-minded Summer! I bet both of you will love it. Though I don't think you should tell any of your friends that you watched it, Morty! Spoiler: one of my ancestors almost raped Candy, but she turned him into good person!"

"I hope that he was not you actually travelling in the past!..."

"No Morty, but I will have some cameos in the anime as well!

"..."

Candy got up and started to prepare for the day. At breakfast, she talked about her strange dream to Albert.

"In my dream, Rick and Morty dropped by and they told me that they were from the future. Morty offered me to help my problems with their advanced technology, but I declined. After that, they took me to Pony Hill."

"Interesting... And why did you refuse their help?"

"I don't know. I was in the mood?... Anyway, it was just a dream. I must have dreamed this because I read that book about the Time Traveller.

"The Time Machine? You finished it three weeks ago! I think the dream rather means that you miss Pony Hill. Rick and Morty are also from Michigan!"

"Maybe"

"Anyway, there is a letter from them for you…"

"It says they had to leave town immediately… They were glad that we have met and they are looking forward to seeing me and the others again." Yes, I think we will meet again… But, it's time to go now. I am getting late!

THE END


End file.
